


Неразменный соверен

by Svengaly



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Невероятное происшествие на Рассел-сквер! Призрак срывает шляпку с леди!» (если нужны подробности, купите газету, и узнаете).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неразменный соверен

Бейкер-стрит дремала в вечерней тиши, как набегавшийся пёс, от хвоста которого наконец отвязали жестянку. Холмс сидел в кресле у камина и курил старую вишнёвую трубку. Клубы дыма, голубовато-серые в свете газовых ламп, поднимались к потолку и колыхались там, словно вуаль. Ковёр вокруг усеивали разнообразные вещицы, извлечённые Холмсом из ящичков и сундучков, отчего гостиная напоминала не то логово пиратов, не то сорочье гнездо. Мы оба благодушно рассматривали этот беспорядок, способный одним своим видом довести до истерики любую горничную. Наклонившись, я поднял с пола соверен с глубокой царапиной в форме буквы «V» на аверсе. 

— Из того, что вы храните эту монету в сундуке, а не в бумажнике, Холмс, я делаю вывод, что она связана с каким-то памятным делом.

— Мне всегда приятно наблюдать, как работает ваша логика, Уотсон, — отозвался Холмс и пыхнул трубкой. — Не давайте ей заржаветь. 

В камине треснул кусок угля, рассыпав искры, и такие же искры зажглись в глазах Холмса, из чего я сделал очередной вывод: а именно, что он не прочь рассказать историю, связанную с совереном, но хочет, чтобы я его поуговаривал. 

— Поделитесь же со мной вашими воспоминаниями, — предложил я. — Если, разумеется, вас не останавливают соображения государственной безопасности. 

— Вовсе нет, — сказал Холмс лениво. — Однако, Уотсон, в отличие от вас я неважный рассказчик. 

— А вы представьте, что находитесь на сцене и играете Горацио. Это расположит вас к монологу. 

— Моя история ближе к «Много шума из ничего», чем к «Гамлету». — Холмс выколотил трубку о каминную решётку и потянулся. — Впрочем, заняться нам всё равно нечем, так что слушайте. Назовём эту историю… скажем, «Делом о неразменном соверене». 

***  
Произошло это лет за пять до нашего знакомства. Я тогда снимал комнату в доходном доме на Карнаби-стрит — славное местечко, не особенно уютное, зато предоставляющее наблюдателю человеческой натуры широкое поле для применения способностей. 

И соседи у меня были презанятные. Комнату справа занимал старый художник, ярый сторонник революционного преобразования общества. Звали его Джо Смит и была у него страшная тайна, заключавшаяся в том, что его подлинным христианским именем было «Джедедайя», каковую тайну он выбалтывал каждому, с кем только ему доводилось выпить пинту пива. Основной заработок мистера Смита составляли доходы от рисования вывесок.

В комнате слева проживал молодой журналист, Генри Миллс, подвизавшийся на ниве криминального репортажа в одной довольно известной газеты, вышедшей в дамки после дела Джека Потрошителя. Миллс однажды подрался с королевским гвардейцем, пнувшим собаку. Эта история попала в некоторые газеты и была самым ярким пятном в его биографии — Миллса, а не гвардейца. 

Мы с Миллсом были одного возраста и сошлись довольно близко. Человек он был весёлый, предприимчивый, не особенно разборчивый и знал обо всём, что творится в Лондоне. Творилось здесь, по мнению Миллса, не совсем то, что ему было нужно. Он часто жаловался на отсутствие интересных сюжетов и был не так уж неправ. Разумеется, Лондон — не деревня Заячьи Выселки, Нортгемптоншир. Здесь постоянно что-то происходит. Однако при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается, что все эти загадочные кражи, дерзкие разбои и вгоняющие в дрожь убийства сводятся к проявлениям самых банальных человеческих страстей. Они пугают, но не будят воображения. 

Пылкий нрав молодого журналиста требовал других тем — фантастических, причудливых, небывалых. Напрасно мы со Смитом убеждали его, что невозможно найти тему, на которую хоть однажды кто-нибудь что-нибудь не написал. Миллс, упрямый, как рыцарь Круглого стола, был убеждён, что однажды сумеет приколоть невероятное к газетному листу кончиком своего пера, и побился со мною об заклад, что до конца года отыщет свой Грааль. 

Комнату напротив моей, самую большую, с видом на сад (разросшийся куст сирени, окружённый косматой лужайкой) занимали две девушки. Одна из них, Белинда Мейз, бледная, превосходно воспитанная, стройная брюнетка лет двадцати, служила в большом магазине, в отделе, где торговали кружевами и изысканными тканями. Вторая, Эдна Дорсет, была на два года старше и лет на десять опытнее; румяная, златокудрая, с греческим носиком и большим улыбчивым ртом, она кокетничала со всеми, но никому не позволяла лишнего. Работала она в шляпном салоне. 

Вот вам и действующие лица. 

Добавим к ним ещё трёх персонажей: хозяйку дома, миссис Кьюбитт — она будет исполнять роль Слепой Судьбы; Джонни, мальчишку, продающего газеты, — он сгодится на роль Пака, и полицейского констебля Хиггинса, которому по должности полагается играть Немезиду.

— Отличный зачин, — одобрил я.

— О да, — скромно ответил Холмс. — Одним холодным октябрьским утром, часов около двенадцати — вы знаете, я не люблю вставать рано, если только не занят каким-нибудь делом — отчаянный вопль оторвал меня от утреннего чая и яйца всмятку. Кричали за окном. Мне был хорошо знаком этот трубный вопль, сочетавший в себе экспрессию бизона, призывающего самку, и радостное оживление матроса, завидевшего землю с фок-реи, грот-мачты или куда там забираются матросы, чтобы увидеть что-нибудь стоящее. Иными словами, это был мой старый знакомый — Джонни, продавец газет. 

— Невероятное происшествие на Рассел-сквер! Призрак срывает шляпку с леди!

Происшествие и впрямь казалось незаурядным, поэтому я спустился вниз, дабы припасть к живительному источнику информации. 

Джонни был в своём обычном наряде: куртке, которую давно следовало отправить на пенсию по выслуге лет, и не менее заслуженных штанах — по случаю холодной погоды дополненном вязаной шапкой с закатанными краями. Кончики пальцев мальчишки почернели от въевшейся типографской краски, как будто полиция ежедневно снимала у него отпечатки (беспочвенное допущение — Джонни предпочитал честный заработок или хотя бы то, что может счесть честным заработком лондонский сорванец).

Он размахивал газетой, а рядом стояли две мои очаровательные соседки. По случаю воскресного дня у них был выходной, и эти пташки, вспорхнувшие с зарёй, уже успели побывать на воскресной службе и в кондитерской. 

Я поприветствовал их и обернулся к Джонни.

— В самом деле призрак?

— А вы купите газету, сэр, и узнаете, — посоветовал он, прерывая свои вокальные упражнения. — Торопитесь, всего три штуки осталось. Все хотят читать про призрака! 

— Прямо-таки призрак? — усомнилась мисс Мейз.

— А вы купите…

— Я возьму две, — сказал я, — для себя и для дам. 

Девушки одарили меня улыбками.

— Не одолжите мне свой номер, старина, когда прочтёте?

Смит, в куртке, запачканной краской, и домашних туфлях, вышел на крыльцо. Ему тоже хотелось проникнуть в тайну призрака, но Зелёный Змий, как обычно, высосал всю наличность из его карманов. 

— Давайте все три, Джонни, — сказал я.

На днях я получил гонорар за небольшую консультацию и был готов сорить деньгами. Необходимой мелочи у меня при себе не оказалось, и я протянул Джонни соверен — довольно примечательную монету с глубокой v-образной царапиной на аверсе, получив взамен три экземпляра газеты и сдачу. 

Мы с соседями вернулись в дом, шурша страницами. 

— Гм… призрак появился на Рассел-сквер, — пробормотал Смит. — Не сказать чтобы глухомань. Что там забыло сверхъестественное создание? 

— Вы только послушайте: существо высотою футов в десять-одиннадцать, бесформенное, состоящее из чёрной субстанции, в которой свет фонарей переливался, словно на поверхности воды, с маленькой, также совершенно чёрной головою, лишённой лица, — продекламировала мисс Дорсет. — Оно пронеслось с невероятной скоростью! Нападение совершилось в одну секунду. Призрак сорвал шляпку с головы молодой дамы и растворился в ночи с добычей. 

— Не слишком зловредный призрак, — заметила мисс Мейз. — Мог бы сорвать сумочку. 

— А может, он хотел оторвать даме голову, но промахнулся? — предположила мисс Дорсет. 

Смит разразился хохотом. Смех у него был поистине анархический, не признающий частной собственности и проникающий в каждый уголок дома. Когда Смит был в ударе, лошади на извозчичьей бирже, расположенной за три дома от нас, начинали нервически ржать. 

Извержение смехового вулкана заставило выглянуть в коридор автора заметки, доставившей Смиту столько удовольствия. Аромат колбасы, поджариваемой на спиртовке, окутывал Миллса подобно фимиаму, окутывавшему языческих жрецов. В сущности, Генри Миллс являлся современной их ипостасью. Бог, именуемый «Новостью дня», был не менее кровожаден и жертволюбив, чем какой-нибудь Молох или Дагон, и аромат жареного подходил ему как нельзя лучше. 

— А, вы её прочли? — сказал Миллс. — Неплохо, верно? Призрак, срывающий шляпки! Видите, Холмс, я нашёл тему, на которую ещё никто не писал. Вы должны мне фунт. 

— Отдам вечером, как только разменяю деньги, — пообещал я. — Но что это за призрак? Миллс, не говорите мне, что вы в них верите. 

— Верю или нет, но призрака видели, это факт. Свидетели происшествия заслуживают доверия: пожилая респектабельная пара, молодой солдат с подружкой, покупавшие жареные каштаны, продавец каштанов и констебль. Все они дали одинаковое описание странного разбойника, и я в точности изложил его приметы в репортаже. Хотя уже темнело, они неплохо его разглядели при свете фонарей. 

— Вы не упомянули показания пострадавшей дамы.

— К сожалению, мне не удалось её найти. Очутившись вдруг без шляпки, она так испугалась, что бросилась бежать и скрылась прежде, чем констебль успел приблизиться и предложить ей помощь. 

— Необычное поведение, — перебил я рассказ Холмса. — Обычно женщины в подобной ситуации застывают на месте. Сколько раз я наблюдал, как дама, переходящая дорогу, пугается окрика кучера и останавливается, оказываясь на пути экипажа.

— Эта особа, очевидно, иначе реагирует на внезапный испуг. Тем не менее возьмите этот пункт на заметку. Итак, по словам Миллса, дама убежала, а призрак пронёсся по аллее и исчез, растворившись в воздухе. По крайней мере, констебль, добежав до места, где видел призрака в последний раз, не обнаружил его следов. 

— Тебе повезло, что это была не твоя шляпка, Эдна, — сказала мисс Мейз. 

— Отчего это? 

— Ты ведь этой дорогой возвращаешься из своего магазина: через сквер к остановке омнибуса. 

— И верно, — сказала мисс Дорсет. — Вот уж не хотела бы остаться без своей шляпки, неделю над ней трудилась. Ко мне то и дело подходят дамы, спрашивают, где это я отхватила такую вещь, и жутко удивляются, когда узнают, что я её сделала сама. 

Шляпка и впрямь была удивительная: бронзового цвета с тем зелёным отливом, какой бывает у майских жуков, украшенная двумя фазаньими крыльями, вздымавшимися по бокам, — словом, шлем Меркурия на кудрях Венеры. 

Белинда Мейз слегка улыбнулась. Подобным движением губ женщины дают понять, что скорее согласились бы носить на голове ведёрко для угля. Мисс Дорсет, впрочем, это рискованное изделие очень шло. Осмелюсь предположить, что ведёрко для угля она бы носила с не меньшим шиком. 

— Не позволите ли взглянуть на шляпку поближе? 

Мисс Дорсет охотно позволила.

— Весьма… гм… в высшей степени впечатляюще. Жаль только, что поля немного запачкались.

Девушка сорвала шляпку с головы, уронив пару шпилек, и с досадой уставилась на тёмные пятна. 

— Что за несносный… что за несносный город! Право слово, это не город, а печная труба! Невозможно пройти квартал и не покрыться сажей! 

Вы, Уотсон, кажется, пребываете в уверенности, что я недолюбливаю женский пол. Это вовсе не так. Я всего лишь предпочитаю держаться от него подальше. В душе большинства женщин сияет звезда Идеала, и обилие теней в нашем неидеальном мире причиняет им такую же боль, какую испанским инквизиторам причиняло легкомысленное поведение грешников, пренебрегающих возможностью попасть в рай. Берегитесь женщины, жаждущей Идеала, Уотсон! Если она сочтёт, что вы достойны её усилий, то применит столько средств для вашего исправления, что сам Торквемада покажется рядом с нею ленивым бездельником. 

Эдна Дорсет, впрочем, была вполне безопасна для окружающих. Её Идеалом был Лондон. Мисс Дорсет не мыслила себе жизни в провинции. В Лондоне сосредоточилось всё, чего она желала: магазины, театры, кафе и прочие душеполезные учреждения, а также множество женщин, пригодных для того, чтобы покупать сделанные ею шляпки, и мужчин, пригодных для всего остального. При этом Лондон обременён был также избытком грязи, шарманщиков, иностранцев, «горохового супа» и сажи, однако с этим Эдна ничего не могла поделать. Даже сотни отборных женщин не хватит, чтобы исправить Лондон. Возможно, большее количество с этим справится, но мы с вами, милый друг, до этого не доживём. 

Итак, наша маленькая компания разошлась: Смит отправился в свою комнату насладиться перепавшей ему газетой, ещё не измятой чужими руками — редкое для него удовольствие, Миллс вернулся к своей колбасе. Рассказать, чем занялись девушки, могла бы только девушка, а я отправился в книжную лавку проверить, не появились ли там новые книги по химии, поступление которых обещал хозяин лавки, мистер Рубинштейн. К счастью, Рубинштейн не закрывал своё заведение по воскресеньям, и это привлекало к нему множество покупателей, обнаруживших вдруг, что недостаток печатной продукции омрачает их выходной. 

В лавке я встретил старого мистера Портера, с которым часто здесь сталкивался — он был заядлый книгочей. Он уже набрал кипу книг и вытаскивал бумажник, чтобы расплатиться. 

— Доброе утро, мистер Холмс, — сказал он. — У меня отличные новости! Вышел ещё один роман мистера Хаггарда, «Колдун». Отличный писатель, только плохо, что уж очень быстро его романы прочитываются, а потом ждёшь-не дождёшься, когда выйдет новый. 

— Я не читаю беллетристики, — сказал я. 

— И напрасно, молодой человек, напрасно! 

Портер отсчитал нужную сумму, а остальное спрятал в бумажник. Я заметил среди монет один приметный соверен с глубокой царапиной необычной формы — тот самый, которым я расплатился с Джонни. 

— Откуда у вас эта монета? — спросил я из любопытства. 

— Плата за старый велосипед моего сына. Ричард стал тяжеловат для колёсных прогулок, и я продал велосипед Джонни — мальчику, который торгует газетами на углу. Очень самостоятельный парнишка. Я разрешил ему забрать велосипед на прошлой неделе, а расплатиться позже. Скажите мне вот что, мистер Холмс: по соседству с вами живёт Эдна Дорсет, та, что работает в шляпном салоне. Как по-вашему, шляпки, которые она делает, модные? Вы — человек молодой и современный и, верно, лучше в этом разбираетесь. 

— Я не знаток женских нарядов, но, раз уж вас интересует моё мнение, полагаю, что шляпки мисс Дорсет обгоняют моду на полголовы. 

Беговая терминология была близка сердцу мистера Портера, и ответ его удовлетворил. 

— Вот и славно, — сказал он. — Я заказал мисс Дорсет шляпку для моей жены — подарок на годовщину. В понедельник стукнет пятьдесят лет, как мы с Миллисент предстали перед алтарём, чтобы наобещать друг другу с три короба всякой всячины. Кажется, это было вчера: до сих пор помню, как Миллисент бросила букет и угодила им в глаз вдовушке Кречмонт. И, не поверите, года не прошло, как миссис Кречмонт вышла замуж за какого-то моряка, который снимал комнату в её доме, а ведь обоим было столько же лет, как мне сейчас. Да, как вчера всё случилось… А нынче у наших детей уже свои внучата. Соберёмся завтра всей семьёй, чтобы отметить это дело. Хочу, чтобы Милли была самая яркая из всех.

— Можете не беспокоиться, — сказал я, — вашу супругу невозможно будет не заметить.

Кивнув на прощанье, Портер весьма резво для своего возраста зашагал по улице, придерживая купленные книги подмышкой.

Я дал торговцу свой адрес, чтобы книги доставили на квартиру, а сам сел на омнибус и вскоре сошёл на Рассел-сквер.

По случаю выходного дня и хорошей погоды в сквере было многолюдно. Возле фонтана я заметил констебля, шлем которого возвышался над толпой более низкорослых сограждан подобно куполу собора Святого Павла. Констебль поглядывал по сторонам, а его дубинка совершала лёгкие колебательные движения, какие совершает кошачий хвост, когда его хозяйка лежит на солнышке и вполглаза следит за воробьями. Я подошёл к нему, разворачивая газету. Взгляд констебля упал на страницу с заметкой о призраке, и его широкое лицо омрачилось.

— Вижу, вы не слишком довольны тем, что здесь написано, — сказал я. 

Констебль посмотрел на меня с подозрением. 

— Вы кто такой, сэр? Ещё один журналист? 

— Не имею чести принадлежать к этому благородному сословию. 

— Велика честь! — фыркнул констебль. — Вруны, да и только. Видели, что он про меня написал? «Свидетели застыли, объятые ужасом, их лица побелели как молоко». Это я-то застыл, объятый ужасом? Я, конечно, не такой шустрый, как Томас Бёрк*, но и на месте не стоял. Будь я чуть ближе, успел бы встретиться с этим чучелом лицом к лицу. 

— Не думаю, что репортёр имел в виду именно вас, — заметил я. — Ведь там были и другие люди. Но скажите, вы действительно видели призрака? Я спиритуалист, и свидетельство о явлении в этот мир потусторонней сущности чрезвычайно важно для меня. 

В голубых глазах констебля появилось сомнение. 

— Могу предложить вам компенсацию за потраченное время. 

— Мне и так достаточно платят, благодарю вас, — ответил констебль добродетельно, хотя и с некоторой тоской.

Добродетель — накладная вещь, Уотсон, как вы сами прекрасно знаете, поэтому я ещё не встречал ни одного добродетельного богача. Им всегда платят не настолько много, чтобы они отказывались от новых поступлений. И всё же моё стремление приобщиться к сверхъестественному смягчило сердце этого бессребреника в полицейском шлеме. 

— Пойдёмте, сэр, я покажу вам, где его видел, — решил он. — Мне всё равно нужно делать обход.

— Благодарю вас, констебль…

— Хиггинс. — Он рассеянно обозрел окрестности. — Видите ту аллею, которая начинается от беседки? Там этот призрак и появился. Место здесь приличное, неплохо освещённое, улица рядом, не страшно пройтись даже с наступлением темноты. Несколько человек гуляли, а та барышня шла, должно быть, к остановке, медленно так, задумавшись. Потом вдруг раздался свист откуда-то с улицы — наверное, мальчишки баловались. Барышня будто очнулась и пошла быстрее. Тут он и появился. Не знаю, что это было — я такую тварь даже и представить не мог. Всё, как написано в газете: высоченное, широкое, колеблющееся… как будто огромная чёрная медуза летит по воздуху над дорожкой. Понимаете ли, в чём дело: призрак появился вон с того конца аллеи, барышня была на другом конце, там, где аллея изгибается, а я шёл вот по этой дорожке. Когда призрак сорвал шляпку, барышня взвизгнула, я побежал к ней, но не успел. Сначала исчез призрак, потом сама девица подобрала юбки и пустилась наутёк, а все остальные стояли столбом. Не скажу, что они испугались, — репортёришка и тут наврал, — просто жутко удивились. Ну вот. Здесь аллея поворачивает, здесь они пропали: сначала призрак с шляпкой, потом барышня без шляпки. Думаю, девушка выбежала на улицу, но призрака там точно не было, а то визг бы поднялся до небес. 

— Быть может, вы сумеете вспомнить что-нибудь ещё? Не сопровождалось ли явление призрака потоками эктоплазмы или какими-нибудь необычными запахами?

— Эктоплазма? — повторил Хиггинс. — Нет. Если бы такое потекло по аллее, я бы, наверное, заметил. А вот забавно, что вы спросили насчёт запаха. Стоял в воздухе такой лёгкий запашок…

— Серы?

— Нет, машинного масла. 

Я поблагодарил честного Хиггинса, и он продолжил свой обход. 

Сначала я осмотрел беседку, потом прошёл по аллее, следуя путём призрака и его жертвы, а в том месте, где они скрылись, обшарил кусты. Мои поиски не остались безрезультатными. Я сделал несколько открытий, о которых умолчу, иначе вы сразу обо всём догадаетесь, и это испортит рассказ.

Польщённый высоким мнением Холмса о моих способностях, я простил ему скрытность.

— Поужинав в итальянском ресторанчике, я вернулся домой — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Смита настиг приступ несвойственного ему собственничества. 

Стоя на пороге своей комнаты, он вопил, как иерихонская труба. 

— Что случилось? — спросил я. 

— Какой-то негодяй стянул мой свитер! — воскликнул Смит с негодованием. — Я всю комнату обшарил, нигде нет. 

— Уверен, он найдётся. 

Комната Смита представляла собой такое море хаоса, что в нём могла бы утонуть целая баржа со свитерами. Уверяю вас, Уотсон, если бы миссис Хадсон хоть раз увидела комнату Смита, она больше никогда не упрекнула бы нас за беспорядок. 

— Найдётся когда-нибудь! — возопил Смит. — А в чём мне сейчас прикажете идти?

Старый рыбацкий свитер Смит в прохладную погоду надевал под расстёгнутое пальто и горделиво вышагивал по лондонским улицам — большой, косматый, с кучерявой седой бородой. Выражаясь фигурально, он бросал свой свитер в лицо общественному мнению, как анархист бросает бомбу в губернатора. 

В целом Смит относился к вещам, своим и чужим, с безразличием, достойным первого христианина или последователя Фурье, однако свитер был дорог ему, как красная рубаха дорога гарибальдийцу. Это был скорее символ, чем предмет одежды, боевое знамя Джо Смита, древком которому служил он сам. 

Наконец он натянул ветхий сюртук и удалился, ворча, как извергшийся, но ещё не до конца утихомирившийся Везувий. Когда эти звуки затихли, растворившись в шумах, производимых Карнаби-стрит, мои органы чувств подверглись новой атаке. На сей раз она носила обонятельный характер.

Чтобы объяснить это явление, мне придётся немного отступить от темы. 

Домом, в котором я обитал, владела миссис Кьюбитт, вдова, обильная телом, не слишком обременённая мыслительными способностями, зато снисходительная к человеческим слабостям — неуместное качество для того, кто держит жильцов. Впрочем, миссис Кьюбитт обладала какими-то денежными запасами, позволявшими ей держаться на плаву даже в том случае, если жильцы не платили вовремя. 

Апартаменты миссис Кьюбитт, располагавшиеся на первом этаже, представляли собой уютное гнёздышко, выстланное поддельными турецкими коврами, вязаными ковриками, вышивками, плюшевыми скатертями и подушками самых разнообразных форм, цветов и размеров. Обзавестись подобным убранством — всё равно что пригласить к столу всю лондонскую популяцию моли. Миссис Кьюбитт, разумеется, не намерена была отдавать свои богатства на прокорм какой-то моли. Даже египетский фараон пал перед саранчой и мухами, но миссис Кьюбитт была слеплена из другого теста. Она знала всё о моли и способах борьбы с нею, и всё в её комнатах, включая одежду хозяйки, пропахло сложным ароматом (восемь частей нафталина, два — лаванды). Именно этот запах дал мне понять о появлении нового действующего лица на скрипучих подмостках нашего маленького театра на Карнаби-стрит. 

— Миссис Кьюбитт, я как раз собирался зайти, — сказал я. — Вот плата за два месяца вперёд. 

— Как это мило с вашей стороны, мистер Холмс, — проговорила миссис Кьюбитт. — Вы такой обязательный! Я должна вам фунт сдачи. А кто это тут шумел, не мистер ли Смит?

— Он самый. 

— Вы не знаете, как у него обстоят дела с финансами?

— В точности не знаю, но сегодня утром я купил ему газету. 

— Вот оно что, — сказала миссис Кьюбитт с печалью, но без удивления. 

Сомневаюсь, чтобы Смит заплатил за комнату полностью хотя бы раз с тех пор, как здесь появился. Он отделывался то шиллингом, то двумя, клятвенно заверяя, что вот-вот добудет остальную сумму, и выплаты свои производил так внезапно и бессистемно, что миссис Кьюбитт, наверное, сама не знала, сколько он ей в точности должен. Затрудняюсь сказать, почему она его не выгнала, — возможно, надеялась на возвращение долга, но скорее понимала, что, лишившись этого пристанища, Смит окажется на улице и бесповоротно погибнет. 

— Ваш соверен, мистер Холмс, — оторвала меня от раздумий их благородная, пышнотелая героиня. 

Я взглянул на монету, которую она мне протягивала. Это и в самом деле был мой соверен, тот самый, с отметиной. Каким чудом он ко мне вернулся?

Я спросил об этом миссис Кьюбитт.

— Его дала мне мисс Дорсет, — объяснила миссис Кьюбитт, — а с ней кто-то расплатился за шляпку.

— Разве она была должна за комнату? Мисс Мейз говорила мне, что они рассчитались на прошлой неделе.

— Это не за комнату, это за кринолин, который я ей продала. 

— Для чего мисс Дорсет кринолин?

Миссис Кьюбитт благодушно улыбнулась. 

— Наверное, вытащит из него китовый ус и использует для своих шляпок. Даже если бы кринолины ещё были в моде, носить его всё равно нельзя, он сломанный. Кто другой давно бы его выбросил, а вот я никогда ничего не выбрасываю. И матушка моя была такая, и бабка, упокой Господь их души. Никогда не знаешь, что тебе может пригодиться. Что может быть бесполезнее сломанного кринолина? А я заработала на нём целый фунт! 

Некая идея забрезжила в моём мозгу. Меченый соверен, словно бакен, появлялся то тут, то там, отмечая для меня фарватер. 

— Мисс Дорсет купила его сегодня?

— Нет, ещё на той неделе. Она как раз принесла мне плату за комнату, а я разбирала сундуки. Мисс Дорсет кринолин приглянулся. Она пообещала мне фунт, и я знала, что она обязательно отдаст деньги, вот и разрешила забрать его сразу. 

Объяснения утомили миссис Кьюбитт, и она поглядела на меня с лёгким удивлением. В самом деле, мы никогда так долго с ней не разговаривали. Я пожелал ей приятного вечера, и достойная дама удалилась в нафталиновом облаке. 

Я тоже мог бы отправиться в свою комнату, где меня ждали новые книги, однако решил подвергнуть неразменный соверен новому испытанию. Постучавшись в комнату Миллса, я услышал невнятный рык, который принял за приглашение войти. 

— А, это вы, Холмс, — проворчал Миллс, не вынимая изо рта сигареты. — Не стойте в дверях, как пугало. Садитесь на кровать и налейте себе выпить. 

— Я принёс ваш выигрыш. 

Я бросил совереном в Миллса. Поймав монету на лету, Миллс сунул её в нагрудный карман, даже не взглянув, — удивительное равнодушие для человека, на протяжении двух последних недель питавшегося жареной колбасой и булочками, которыми его угощали сердобольные соседки. 

— Похоже, призрак совершил кое-что полезное и поправил ваши финансовые дела, — заметил я. 

— Точно. Мне хорошо заплатили, а за заметку, которую я готовлю для послезавтрашнего номера, заплатят ещё больше. 

— Вот как? Вы нашли ещё одну горячую тему?

— Ещё какую. Нужно держать её в прихватках, не то пальцы обожжёшь. 

— Я уже сгораю от любопытства. 

— Подождите до среды, Холмс, подождите до среды. — Миллс подмигнул мне с самым таинственным видом. — Вот что: приходите ко мне завтра вечером на ужин. Будут бифштексы, вино, рябчики и виноград для девушек, их я тоже пригласил. И старину Смита, само собой, когда ещё ему доведётся поесть рябчиков. Ещё я позвал Джонни — он славный парнишка. У меня завелись кой-какие деньги, и я хочу пошиковать. Ну как, придёте?

— Конечно.

— Вот и отлично. А теперь ступайте к себе, мне нужно сосредоточиться. 

Я оставил Миллса, который так ожесточённо скрипел пером, что брызги чернил летели во все стороны, словно пена из-под несущегося по волнам корабля, вернулся к себе и занялся книгами, но никак не мог сосредоточиться. 

Ясно было, что новый акт пьесы готов и занавес вот-вот поднимется. В этом деле я понимал всё, кроме одного — должен ли я вмешиваться. Актёры были мне симпатичны, а пьеса — забавна, и я не видел причин выскакивать на сцену и портить игру. Так ничего и не решив, я лёг спать. 

Следующий день я провёл довольно суетливо: нужно было повидаться с братом, заехать в банк и уладить кое-какие финансовые вопросы, а после побеседовать с одним скромным переписчиком, служившим в Министерстве иностранных дел и занимавшим столь низкое положение в служебной иерархии, что его никто не замечал. Так, никем не замечаемая, эта скромная мышка-норушка таскала по зёрнышку информацию, продавая её агенту некой державы, и продолжала бы поступать подобным образом, если бы очередное зёрнышко не оказалось жемчужным. Я должен был предложить мышке выбор: попасть под суд за государственную измену или поставлять скупщику краденого дезинформацию. Переписчику понадобилось не больше минуты, чтобы разобраться в ситуации и дать ответ, который устраивал всех, кроме, вероятно, агента иностранной державы. 

Занятый всеми этими делами, я, однако, не забыл про приглашение Миллса и в назначенный час был у него. Компания собралась лишь наполовину: пришёл Смит, пришла мисс Мейз, но мисс Дорсет ещё не вернулась из салона — видимо, её задержала капризная клиентка или хозяйка дала ей какое-то поручение. Опаздывал и Джонни. 

— Вот уж не предполагал, что мальчишки, торгующие газетами — такие занятые люди, — заметил Смит, жадно глядя на бифштекс, источавший заманчивые ароматы. 

— Думаю, Эдна и Джонни скоро к нам присоединятся, — ответил Миллс с весёлостью, показавшейся мне чуточку фальшивой. — Угощения в достатке, не будем ждать. 

В самом деле, он устроил лукуллов пир, и опоздавшие не рисковали остаться голодными. Жареная колбаса была изгнана из жизни Миллса, оставив после себя лишь слабый запах, как напоминание о том, что судьба репортёра полна превратностей, а рябчики и виноград — случайные гости на его столе. Миллс откупорил бутылку, и мы выпили вина. Бледные щёки мисс Мейз порозовели, и температура в комнате как будто немного поднялась, что было весьма кстати, поскольку от окна дуло. 

Смит положил на тарелку бифштекс, уснастив его горчицей с севера и смородиновым желе с юга, и испустил лёгкий вздох предвкушения (должно быть, так вздохнула Ева перед тем, как надкусить яблоко). Мы с мисс Мейз тоже отдали угощению должное. 

Сам хозяин почти не ел. Он вёл себя беспокойно, покусывал ноготь на большом пальце и вскидывал голову от каждого звука, доносившегося с улицы. Глядя на него, забеспокоилась и мисс Мейз. 

— Уже совсем поздно, а Эдны всё нет, — сказала она тревожно. — Да ещё этот призрак! Вдруг с ней что-то случилось? 

В эту самую минуту входная дверь хлопнула, и мы услышали, как кто-то бежит по лестнице. Мы замерли, прислушиваясь. Дверь комнаты, в которой жили девушки, распахнулась и снова закрылась, а через миг на нашем пороге появилась Эдна Дорсет. Её лицо горело, словно она долго бежала. Шляпки на ней не было, волосы растрепались, а на лице застыло затравленное выражение.

— Это призрак! — воскликнула мисс Мейз, вскакивая и подбегая к подруге. — Всё хорошо, милая. Ты дома, ты в безопасности! 

— Нет, всё пропало! — простонала мисс Дорсет, падая на стул, подставленный Миллсом. — Нас застукали. Ах, Генри, как теперь быть?

Мисс Мейз широко открыла глаза, но сказать ничего не успела: входная дверь грохнула, отозвавшись пугливым треньканьем колокольчика. Мисс Дорсет прижала ладони к груди и затрепетала, как веер в руках дебютантки. Миллс чуть слышно застонал. Белинда Мейз глядела на обоих в недоумении, сквозь которое начал пробиваться росток понимания. Смит невозмутимо поедал бифштекс. 

Шаги, размеренные и тяжёлые, неумолимо приближались — казалось, к нам идёт Командор или сама Немезида. Немезида была не одна: кто-то более легковесный торопливо перебирал ногами, пытаясь поспеть за ней, и вот дверь нашей комнаты вновь открылась. 

Мы увидели Джонни, влекомого констеблем, в котором я без труда узнал моего недавнего знакомого Хиггинса. В руке, свободной от Джонни, Хиггинс держал крылатую шляпку. Сквозняк заколебал занавески на окнах, растрёпанные кудри мисс Дорсет и перья на фазаньих крыльях, словно шляпка хотела вырваться из жёсткой руки закона и улететь. Джонни, судя по его отчаянному взгляду, хотел этого не меньше.

— Ну вот, — сказал Хиггинс, вперяя в Миллса неприязненный взгляд, — вот вам и призрак, мистер Репортёр. Поглядите-ка на меня как следует: может быть, я и теперь побелел как молоко? Нет? Так вот, сэр, я никогда не белею как молоко, нет у меня такой привычки. 

Физиономия констебля, имевшая цвет бараньей отбивной, и вправду казалась неспособной к подобным трансформациям. 

— И знаете что, сэр, — продолжал Хиггинс, с такой лёгкостью преодолевая попытки Джонни высвободиться, словно тот был простынёй, трепещущей на верёвке, — не больно-то у нас ценят констеблей, белеющих как молоко, при виде всякой нечисти. Подпортили вы мне репутацию, стало быть. Так вот он, ваш призрак, а вот шляпка, которую он стащил, а его оборудование припарковано на крыльце. 

Смит покончил с бифштексом и оказался вновь способен к житейским наблюдениям.

— Мой свитер! — воскликнул он, уставившись на Джонни. 

— Где шляпки, там и свитер, — подытожил Хиггинс с мрачным удовлетворением. —Наверное, шапка, которую он натянул на лицо, как заправский грабитель, тоже у кого-нибудь украдена. Вот я показал его вам, мистер Репортёр, можете про это написать. И про то, что этот хитрый малец пойдёт под суд за разбой. 

В глазах Джонни заблестели слёзы, но его губы были плотно сжаты. «Ни оправданий, ни объяснений», — таков был девиз продавца газет с Карнаби-стрит. Мужество юного спартанца не оставило зрителей равнодушными. Миллс и мисс Дорсет переглянулись. Миллс облизнул губы, мисс Дорсет глубоко вздохнула. Оба созрели для признания, и довольно было лёгкого толчка, чтобы эти яблочки упали с ветки к ногам констебля.

— Пойдёт под суд за разбой, — повторил Хиггинс с нажимом, выжидательно глядя на Миллса. — Будет катать тачку на каторге. Тяжело ему придётся, ведь парень он некрупный. 

— О боже! — сказал Миллс. — Прошу вас, констебль! Это была просто шутка. 

— Думаю, мы все уже поняли, что произошло, — вмешался я. 

— Как, и вы здесь, господин спиритуалист? — саркастически промолвил Хиггинс. — Стало быть, вы тоже знали, что за потусторонняя сущность явилась в наш мир? Можно подумать, у нас не хватает своих сущностей с преступными наклонностями! 

— Я мог лишь подозревать. В тайну меня не посвящали. 

— А вот я ничего не понял, — сказал Смит. — Почему полиция вторгается в дома по ночам и мешает честным людям наслаждаться бифштексом? Что это за окаянное держимордство? И для чего тебе понадобился мой свитер, Джонни? 

— Так холодно же, — ответил мальчишка, шмыгая носом. — В куртке несподручно, цепляется за эту чёртову штуковину из китиных усов, а без неё вмиг на велосипеде околеешь. Я, когда за краской пришёл, увидел свитер и решил взять. Я бы вчера вернул, да мистер Миллс решил сделать второй заход. 

— За краской, — повторил Смит задумчиво. — А я-то гадал, куда подевался последний тюбик газовой сажи. Второй заход?

— Второе явление призрака, — подсказал я. 

— Один случай ничего не значит, — объяснил Миллс. — К нему быстро потеряют интерес. Пройдёт немного времени, и сами свидетели начнут объяснять случившееся туманом, темнотой, случайным искажением зрения и прочим в том же духе. А вот серия нападений заинтересует публику надолго. Но как вы догадались, констебль, что в этом замешан я? И, если уж на то пошло, разве вы не должны дежурить на Рассел-сквер? 

— Не повезло вам, сэр, — ответил Хиггинс злорадно. — Я тут живу неподалёку. Возвращался домой с дежурства. Как только я схватил этого парнишку, сразу понял, что это вы его наняли. Если бы он шкодил в одиночку, вы не накатали бы свою статейку прямо на следующий день, да ещё во всех подробностях. Знали, видно, где искать. 

— А почему вы вообще схватили Джонни? — спросила мисс Дорсет, оправляясь от испуга и обретая обычную свою весёлую самоуверенность. — Или вы не можете видеть призрака без того чтобы схватить его за подол?

В груди констебля заклокотала гроза, и я поспешил разрядить обстановку. 

— Любой поймёт, что дело нечисто, если с одной и той же дамы дважды срывают одну и ту же шляпку. 

— Вот оно, сэр! — Хиггинс поднял палец. — Нельзя сказать лучше. Может, будь эта шляпа какая-нибудь неприметная, я бы и не сообразил вовремя, но когда она сверкает, как шлем брандмейстера на пожаре, только и остаётся, что идти на свет. 

Мисс Мейз улыбнулась, а её подруга разомкнула уста, на которых уже роилось полчище жалящих слов. Я с удовольствием посмотрел бы, как новая Далила обрушивает своды комнаты на Самсона, не поддавшегося её чарам, однако мне стало жаль Джонни. 

— Прошу вас, констебль, отпустите этого несчастного. Раз уж вы не на службе, может быть, не откажетесь пропустить стаканчик вина?

После секундного колебания Хиггинс согласился. Смит налил ему вина, а я сделал то же для Джонни. 

— Неужели вы дали спиртное мальчику, Холмс? — спросил я с неодобрением. 

— Нет такого пойла, Уотсон, какого не попробует лондонский мальчишка к тринадцати годам. После пережитого ему необходимо было подкрепить силы. Умерьте своё медицинское негодование, если хотите дослушать историю. И, к слову, смешайте по порции виски с содовой себе и мне, а я продолжу. 

— Стало быть, вы трое попросту всех разыграли? — спросила Белинда Мейз. 

— Им не понадобилось много реквизита, — сказал я. — Велосипед, купленный Джонни у мистера Портера, старый кринолин миссис Кьюбитт, из которого сделали каркас для одеяния призрака — мальчик надевал его на плечи, чтобы ткань не попадала в спицы, само одеяние из отреза газовой ткани…

— Из двух. — Мисс Мейз с отвращением поглядела на шутников. — Вот, стало быть, зачем они вам понадобились. А я собиралась сшить из них ночные шторы. Надо полагать, теперь они все изодраны и никуда не годятся. 

— Очень жаль, но действительно изодраны — я нашёл лоскутья на ветках кустов. И ваша газовая сажа, Джо, чтобы закрасить блестящие части велосипеда, — закончил я. — Велосипед как следует смазали, чтобы он не скрипел, поэтому констебль Хиггинс и почувствовал запах машинного масла. Поскольку к ночи подмораживает, заговорщики могли быть уверены, что на земле не останется следов от велосипеда с таким лёгким седоком, как Джонни.

Мальчишка широко ухмыльнулся. От вина его лицо раскраснелось, а страх улетучился. 

Миллс и мисс Дорсет сдерживали улыбки, хотя по их блестящим глазам ясно было, что они чрезвычайно довольны своей проделкой.

— Поверить не могу, что ты на это пошла, Эдна Дорсет! — с чувством произнесла мисс Мейз. — И вы, Генри, — что за глупая детская выходка! И почему вы всё скрыли от меня? Друзья, называется.

— Мы боялись, что ты станешь нас отговаривать, — призналась мисс Дорсет. — Всё так здорово вышло: Генри написал свою заметку про небывальщину и ему прибавили жалованье, газеты у Джонни разлетаются, как голуби, когда бросишь в них палкой, а я повеселилась от души. Видела бы ты лица тех людей, когда мимо них пронёсся призрак! Жаль, что я не могла остаться и рассмотреть их как следует.

Мисс Мейз ответила ей мрачным взглядом. 

— Для Джонни всё это могло обернуться большими неприятностями, — заметил я. 

— Мы бы не дали его в обиду, — откликнулся Миллс. 

— Если бы сами не угодили за решётку. Нарушение общественного порядка, вот что это такое! — сказал констебль сердито. — Хорошенькое дело — носиться по Лондону, завернувшись в штору, и пугать людей призраками! Ваше счастье, что тех старичков не хватил удар, а то бы вас всех привлекли за непредумышленное убийство. 

— Это уж слишком! — запротестовал Миллс. — Никто не пострадал. В конце концов, наш призрак не делал ничего ужасного. Он и не должен был. Ведь о призраках, делающих что-то ужасное, не писал только ленивый, а мне нужна была тема, нехоженая, как бразильская сельва. Мы несколько раз выезжали за город и тренировались там, где нас никто не мог увидеть: Джонни следовало научиться не промахиваться мимо шляпки и быстро стаскивать и прятать свой наряд. 

— Как вы всё это устроили? — спросил Смит. 

— Джонни приехал в сквер на велосипеде, а вы, Миллс, помогли ему переодеться в беседке, — сказал я. — Джонни прислонил к беседке велосипед, оставив на побеленных досках следы машинного масла (с маслом вы перестарались). Потом он дождался, пока вы не подадите ему сигнал свистом, разогнался как следует и сорвал шляпку, оставив на её полях пятна типографской краски.

— Тебе следовало вымыть руки! — сказала мисс Дорсет сердито. — Эти пятна теперь ничем не отчистишь. 

— Сроду я рук не мыл и теперь не собираюсь, — ответил Джонни с достоинством. — Ежели руки часто мыть, педиком станешь. 

— Тебе и рот бы вымыть не помешало, — проворчал констебль. — Что теперь прикажете с вами делать? По-хорошему, я должен обо всём доложить начальству. 

— Не делайте этого, констебль, — сказал Миллс серьёзно. — Мы обещаем не устраивать больше таких проделок. Вы навредите бедному Джонни, а ему и так нелегко приходится. Что касается нас с Эдной, то мы всё равно решили перебраться в Америку сразу, как поженимся.

— Поженитесь! — воскликнула мисс Мейз. — Вот это и вправду новость дня! Эдна, душечка, поздравляю тебя! 

— Жаль будет, если новобрачные проведут медовый месяц в тюрьме, — сказал я. 

— И то верно, — согласился Хиггинс. — К тому же я не могу отправить в тюрьму человека, с которым пил вино, если только он не совершил чего-нибудь стоящего вроде убийства или ограбления Барклиз-банка. Что это у вас, рябчики?

Так и закончилась наша пьеса. Если бы я должен был произнести эпилог, посоветовал бы зрителям следовать прекрасному примеру констебля Хиггинса и разоблачать только то, что действительно заслуживает разоблачения. Добродетель — прекрасная вещь, но я всегда считал, что не стоит с ней перебарщивать. 

— А как же соверен? — напомнил я. 

— Ах да, неразменный соверен. Миллс вернул его мне, ведь небывальщину он подстроил сам, а значит пари нельзя было считать выигранным честно. Порой я так его понимаю, Уотсон! Никто, решительно никто не хочет позаботиться о том, чтобы совершить захватывающее, необычное преступление, к расследованию которого не стыдно приложить силы… Гм! Взгляните на ту заметку, Уотсон. Известия из Чикаго: «Гигантская змея терроризирует модный салон». Этот случай обещает быть интересным. Помните дело «пёстрой ленты»? Жаль, что мы так далеко от Чикаго. 

— Я бы не слишком жалел об этом, Холмс, — сказал я, прочитав заметку. 

— Почему?

— Вы сказали, что вашего журналиста звали Генри Миллс.

— Верно.

— А теперь взгляните на имя, которым подписана эта статья. 

— «Мерри Гинс». Чёрт побери, Уотсон! Вы правы. Похоже, наша парочка и за океаном не оставила старых привычек. 

— Просто для них, как и для вас, лучшей платой за потраченное время и силы будут не деньги, а приключение, — сказал я. 

— Уотсон, вы лучший Босуэлл на свете, — отозвался Холмс с теплотой, — а по части афоризмов вы не уступите и самому Сэмюэлу Джонсону.**

Я отсалютовал ему бокалом, и мы вновь погрузились в блаженное безделье, приправленное отличным шотландским виски и крепким турецким табаком, а Бейкер-стрит дремала в ночной тиши, повизгивая, когда констебль, совершавший обход, слишком сильно пинал её своим подкованным башмаком. 

Конец 

 

* Томас Бёрк — чемпион по бегу Олимпийских игр 1896 года.   
** Джеймс Босуэлл — писатель и мемуарист, слава которого основана на двухтомной «Жизни Сэмюэла Джонсона», которую часто называют величайшей биографией на английском языке.


End file.
